A toi de faire ton choix
by Nucha05
Summary: Severus voudrait demander une faveur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour protéger à la fois la vie de Lily et sa position parmi les Mangemorts, il est prêt à tout. Mais peut-on concilier l'inconciliable ?


"-Ne pourrais-tu pas demander qu'il épargne la mère en échange de l'enfant?  
-Je l'ai fait...Je lui ai demandé...  
-Tu me dégoûtes, dit Dumbledore et Harry n'avait jamais entendu autant de mépris dans sa voix."

**_Disclaimer_** : Les personnages ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers « potterien » appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'auteur de ce texte n'en retire aucun profit financier.

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Concours des 4S organisé en Août 2010 sur HPF.

Les contraintes étaient :  
- un texte centré sur Severus Rogue/Snape  
- maximum 400 mots  
- la lettre « S » ne peut être utilisée que 4 fois au maximum

Bonne lecture, si le coeur vous en dit !

* * *

Tenter de la prévenir veut dire renoncer à l'ambition, à la recherche du pouvoir, au projet d'une vie. Cela veut dire trahir, perdre la confiance, décevoir. Cela veut dire honte, douleur, mort.

L'abandonner ? Elle va mourir parce qu'elle protégera cet enfant quoi qu'il advienne. La mort de Lily veut dire...le néant. Ni ambition, ni pouvoir, ni projet ne vaudront rien.

J'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Concilier l'inconciliable. Tout pour éviter ce choix auquel je ne pourrai **s**urvivre.

- Tu veux que j'épargne une **s**ang-de-bourbe ?

- Maître, la prophétie concerne l'enfant uniquement ! La mort de la mère n'aurait aucune utilité et le mouvement pourrait être critiqué pour cruauté gratuite, notre image en pâtirait.

Je patauge. Je n'obtiendrai rien, évidemment. Tentative pitoyable et, finalement, inutile.

- Y aurait-il quelqu'un ici qui me prendrait pour un idiot ? La douceur exagérée du ton cache une ironie cruelle qui me glace l'échine. « Continuez donc, mon jeune ami. »

Tout pour éviter ce choix : même cette peur qui me laboure le ventre, même cette humiliation (une habitude, cher camarade !), même la douleur de la punition éventuelle. Non, certaine. Je m'embrouille, je m'accroche pitoyablement.

- Maître, je jure que rien ne pourra ébranler ma dévotion au mouvement. Même une femme. Cependant, celle-ci ne porte aucun danger, elle…

- Que me chante là mon jeune ami? Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelqu'un qui veut donc notre défaite et ma mort, ne porte, pour lui, aucun danger ?

- Maître, le mari de cette femme la manipule, la force à participer à l'Ordre.

- Mon jeune ami va-t-il m'avouer qu'il…aime cette traînée née moldue ?

- Non !

J'ai tellement peur de la douleur qui va maintenant certainement venir que je me fiche qu'il l'ait traitée de traînée. Lâche.

- Non, je… la dé**s**ire. Maître, accordez-la-moi pour un jour, pour une heure.

Lâche, lâche, lâche.

- Oh, une demande de faveur?

- Oui, Maître.

- Comment me demande-t-on une faveur, mon jeune ami ?

Je murmure : « A genoux… » et m'exécute lentement.

- Maître, j'implore humblement. En échange je ferai tout.

- Même m'apporter cet enfant et l'étrangler de ta propre main ?

- Oui.

Il avance, m'attrape le menton d'une poigne tentaculaire, me force à lever la tête, à le regarder bien en face :

- Ecoute-moi bien. On ne marchande, ni ne négocie avec moi. Avec moi, on doit faire un choix et y tenir.

Il me vrille du regard. Un tourbillon glacé me happe et m'entraîne loin d'ici, loin de la réalité qui m'entoure. Je me retrouve à la porte de mon ancienne chambre d'enfant, décrépite et lugubre. Il y a mon lit, il y a mon bureau et entre la lampe et l'encrier, il y a ma tête, dépo**s**ée là nonchalamment, comme quelque objet ordinaire et quotidien. Elle me contemple d'un regard éteint.

Un traître mourra comme un traître. A toi de faire ton choix.

* * *

A vot' bon coeur, M'sieurs-dames !  
Faute d'une loi prévoyant un revenu minimum de reviews obligatoirement garanti à tout auteur, je ne peux que faire appel à la générosité des lecteurs pour assurer ma subsistance...

Même si je n'ai pas réussi à vous tirer des larmes de pitié, j'espère que je vous ai au moins convaincus de laisser un petit commentaire!


End file.
